


Meeting you was the best day of my life (and I didn't even realize it)

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PURE FLUFFY BEAUTIFULNESS, Someone needs to stop me, The others are their but only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of Ryan and Gavin’s wedding, Ryan reminisces how he got to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting you was the best day of my life (and I didn't even realize it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Boy i've been uploading a lot lately lol guess i'm just on a creative streak.
> 
> POLYVORE SET!! :D  
> http://www.polyvore.com/freewood_wedding/set?id=149713069

They met in 2011, when Ryan first joined the Achievement Hunters.

                                                                                                                                       

Gav was only 22 at the time and Ryan was 30.

 

The Hunters were in their prime, everyone much younger and livelier.

 

_(Not to say they aren’t that way now, it seems they get better and better as the years go on)_

They laughed together in the old office, everyone cramped into one small room and Ryan stuck on that tiny couch.

 

“Gavin you idiot!” Ryan exclaimed as Gavin crashed another plane in GTA V.

 

“Shut up Ryan you pleb!” Gavin yelled back as he re-spawned miles away from the others.

 

“What? Was that even English?” Ryan asked as everyone laughed.

 

“Tosser” Gavin muttered as he shook his head and went back to the game.

 

Ryan just looked up and smiled at the back of his head.

 

XXXX

 

In late 2013 they moved to Studio 5.

 

The office became much bigger and Rooster Teeth itself expanded.

 

They hired on new people and everyone was moving so fast.

 

Ryan and Gavin had become sort of friends.

 

“Frienamies Gavin!” Ryan had once said during a Let’s Play

Two years of quiet flirting and subtle touches from the both of them.

 

It was driving Ryan _insane._

One night Gavin was working late, the rest of the Achievement Hunter office empty as he typed away on his computer.

 

Suddenly the door opened behind him and he turned to see Ryan walk in.

 

“Hey Rye, I thought you left?” Gavin asked as he pulled his headphones off and turned to look at the older man.

 

“Um, yeah I just, I forgot my jacket” he said as he went over and yanked the brown fabric from off his chair.

 

“Oh, ok” Gavin replied as he turned back to his computer.

Ryan went back to the door and reached for the handle, but stopped himself.

 

_He had to do this_

With a deep breath he turned to the Brit.

 

“Gavin” he said gaining the younger’s attention as he gripped his jacket tight.

 

“What’s up Rye?”

 

Ryan closed his eyes for a second before just coming out with it.

 

“Gavin would you, like to go out to dinner sometime?”

 

Gavin’s eyes widened.

 

He had been flirting with Ryan mercilessly for _two years_

He had just come to accept the fact that maybe Ryan wasn’t really interested and all the signals he was getting were wrong.

 

_Wow_

Ryan sighed and his face fell “Look, if you don’t want to I’m not going to make you”.

 

Gavin just shook his head. “Are you kidding me? Of course I want to”

 

Ryan smiled in relief.

 

XXXX

 

In 2014 Michael and Lindsay get married.

 

Gavin is a groom’s man and Ryan gets stuck in the pew with the Ramsey’s and others.

 

Ryan try’s to listen to the ceremony and when Michael reads his vows but he just can’t take his eyes off Gavin.

 

He looks great in his suit and the picturesque look of him standing at the alter made Ryan have a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

Gavin catches his eye and they smile at each other.

 

XXXX

 

They get exposed in the background of and RT Life video.

 

It was the RTX 2014 video from July were Brandon jumped into a pile of boxes and hurt himself.

 

As others around them laughed the camera moved just a little too far to the right and caught Ryan and Gavin kissing, Ryan’s hands on Gavin’s waist as Gavin held the older man’s shoulders.

 

Nobody noticed it until people started pointing it out on Tumblr, Instagram, and everywhere in between.

 

A week later Gavin and Ryan both took to Twitter.

 

_@RyanTheTwit: Wow I haven’t been here in a while, but yeah @GavinFree and I are definitely together :)_

_@GavinFree: So yeah, I’m really happy. @RyanTheTwit <3_

And attached to Gavin’s tweet there was a picture of them both, Gavin smiling as Ryan kissed his cheek.

 

XXXX

 

In October of 2014 they have their 24 hour Extra Life Stream.

 

At the 24th Hour after they’ve shown off all the embarrassing photos everyone was ready to go home and sleep.

 

“And before we go we have one more very very very special thing planned!” Jack said with a big smile.

 

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

 

_Only he knew_

Suddenly Ryan was walking back onto the set, a big grin on his face.

 

“And here is the great Mr. Ryan Haywood!’ Jack said.

 

“Hi” Ryan said quietly as he waved at the camera.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Caiti asked, relieving all the other curious co-workers.

 

Ryan turned to were Gavin was sat and took hold of the Brit’s hand, pulling him into the middle of everything.

 

“Gavin, you and I have been together for a long time, and I am absolutely positive that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you so-“

 

And then he got down on one knee while everyone gasped a few of their friends phones beeping and ringing as Tumblr and Reddit exploded.

 

He held Gavin’s right hand as his left pulled the red velvet box out of his back pocket.

 

‘Will you marry me?” He asked as he popped the box open, revealing beautiful silver band lined with diamonds.

 

Gavin gasped as tears came to his eyes.

 

“Holy fuck Ryan, of course I will!”

 

_Everyone and everything went fucking buzzerk._

 

XXXX

 

In February on 2015 they get married.

 

_Which brings us to the present…_

Ryan took a deep breath as he stood in front of the full body mirror, fixing his tie with somewhat shaky hands.

 

He was getting _married_ today.

 

Married to a guy he was _absolutely_ in love with.

 

He smiled into the mirror just as the door opened behind him.

 

“Need any help?” Geoff asked as he closed the door behind him, his hand sin the pockets of his suit pants.

 

Ryan shook his head “No, but thank you”.

 

Geoff smiled and then his face got serious

 

“Listen Ryan, you’re a great guy and all but man I’m like his dad and I feel like I need to say this, so if you fuck him up or hurt him I’ll kill you”

 

Ryan laughed loudly and nodded “I’ll keep that in mind”

 

Geoff smiled and patted him on the back as they walked out of the room.

 

XXXX

 

The ceremony was beautiful.

 

They got married in a gorgeous Cathedral in downtown Austin.

 

The best part for Ryan was when he watched Gavin come down the center isle and stand with him.

 

The best part for Gavin was to have everyone together for it.

 

Dan and George both flew in to be his groomsmen along with Michael.

 

Ryan had Jack, Geoff, and Burnie as his.

 

They said their vows and Gavin cried a bit.

 

Soon enough they were slipping rings on each other and saying I do and kissing and it was all just so _perfect._

Everyone went to the reception and waited for the new couple as they went to a beautiful park across the street to take pictures.

 

The best picture of all was when they turned their backs to the camera, holding hands as the pressed up against each other.

 

They both had a sign stuck to their back Ryan’s saying “Just” and Gavin’s saying “Married”

 

Ryan made Gavin laugh in the photo, both of them smiling happily at each other as they laughed.

 

They took a few more photos before going to the reception.

 

When they walked in to the hotel ballroom everyone clapped for them.

 

They were hugged and kissed and dragged to their own table to eat as friends, co-workers, and family made toasts and speeches.

 

They cut the cake after the meal and Gavin shoved a piece into Ryan’s face.

 

Everyone laughed as Ryan kissed him to get it on his face.

 

After everyone was served cake and ate Ryan and Gavin had their first dance, everyone watching happily and taking pictures as they danced around. 

 

Burnie and Geoff and even Griffon all stole and dance from Gavin, Griffon getting one out of Ryan to.

 

When they finished the good music came on and the real party started.

 

Ryan and Gavin went back to their table and sat down; just a Millie ran over and jumped on Gavin.

 

Gavin laughed and hugged her tight as she kissed her not-brother on the cheek.

 

“Congratulations!” she cheered as Geoff came over and pried her off.

Gavin laughed and leaned into Ryan, the older man putting his arm around him as they watched their friends dance.

 

“Best night ever right?” Ryan asked in the Brit’s ear.

 

Gavin turned his head to look up at him and smiled, tangling his hand with Ryan’s.

 

“Best night, of my entire life” Gavin assured before leaning up and kissing his new husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
